Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Moreover, input devices may be integrated with haptic functionality. For example, user inputs may produce specific physical responses within an electronic device that resemble traditional keyboard motions, mechanical switches, and other physical devices. However, haptic operations may require performance of a series of steps to prepare and execute the particular physical response. Specifically, the series of steps may require a fair amount of time between detecting a user input that designates the physical response and the execution of the physical response by the electronic device.